Balancing Oraclos
Balancing Oraclos is the final encounter in the Worldgate. It involves defeating the Fallen Sun Overlords and the Singlyph Overarch adds that spawn, the Epitome of Sin mini-boss that deals raid-wide damage, and cleansing Oraclos during and after he is forced to attack the raid. The raid requires extensive coordination and is highly difficult, considered to be one of the expansion's (A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn) most punishing encounters. The encounter is timed - more and difficult adds spawn the longer the raid takes to complete it. Abilities The encounter consists of four types - the Fallen Sun Overlords that spawn to attack the raid member(s), the Singlyph Overarch that feed off of Oraclos, the Epitome of Sin, summoned in the battle, and Oraclos himself. 'Oraclos' Oraclos must be saved for the encounter to be a success. He cannot be fully saved until the Epitome of Sin is defeated. *'Consumed by Sin': As the violet meter increases, Oraclos gets closer and closer to becoming Possessed by Sin. 'Distracting or interrupting Overarchs and the Epitome of Sin will decrease the meter. **'Possessed by Sin: 'Increases damage by 100%. Increases attack speed by 100%. Oraclos can no longer be saved. *'Subjugated: 'Oraclos is temporarily subjugated by the power of a combined Overarch offensive. While subjugated or '''Possessed, '''Oraclos gains these abilities. **'Destabilize: 'Oraclos destabilizes the world around him, dealing 325,000 - 337,000 damage over 3 seconds to all raid members based off of distance. **'Worldshape: ' Oraclos creates a giant sphere, reminiscent of a new world. After three seconds, Oraclos chooses a random target and smashes them with the sphere, dealing damage equal to 90% of their maximum health. **'Radiant Claw: 'Oraclos deals 200,433 - 211,343 damage to all raid members as he sweeps the area. **'Brilliant Spheroids: Spawns explosive balls of energy that circle the platforms. Contact with these spheroids deals 284,522 - 288,321 damage to the target and destroys the spheroid. The spheroid deals 73,432 - 76,324 damage to all enemies within 3 yards of it every 0.5 seconds. **'Projected Assault: '''Targets half the raid with brilliant missiles, dealing 25% of their maximum health in damage. After five seconds, the targets explode in bright rings of light, dealing 110,453 - 118,432 damage to them and to all friendly raid members within 6 yards. *'Unstable: After the Epitome of Sin is defeated and the three waves of empowered beings are defeated, Oraclos grows unstable. Players must deal damage to Oraclos' mind to save him while avoiding his constructs and orbs. Once Oraclos has taken a considerable amount of damage, his mind is free, and he is saved. Every minute, Oraclos will spawn constructs if all of them are dead. **'''Glorified Construct: Two (three on Master) constructs are summoned to halt the raid. Oraclos can't be attacked as long as a Construct is active. ***'Pulsar Blast: '''Deals 154,322 - 178,211 damage to the target, then jumps to another nearby target, dealing 85% of the initial damage dealt to them. ***'Celestial Smash: Deals 345,411 damage to all targets split in a three yard circle. ***'Harmonizing Beacon: ' Interrupts all players, dealing 10% of their maximum health as damage. **'Radiant Oversphere: '''Spheres that rotate around the arena, dealing 111,232 - 134,222 damage to enemies within the sphere's 3 yard aura every 0.5 seconds. Contact with these spheres deals 340,000 - 360,000 damage. 'Fallen Sun Overlord Fallen Sun Overlords spawn in groups of two (three on Master or above) five areas around the platform. They come in two versions, melee and magic. On Standard there will be one and one; Master or above will have two melee users and one magic user in each group. Their auto attacks deal 100,000 - 115,000 damage. *'Exorcism Blast: '''Deals 91,342 damage to the target, reducing their DEF by 10% for 6 seconds. *'Sinstrike: Deals 254,112 damage split amongst three targets closest to the main target. '''Singlyph Overarch On Standard, five Overarchs spawn at a time, and six spawn at a time on Master or above. While spawning, they channel a spell that increases Oraclos' submission meter. Once interrupted they will no longer cast it. *'Descend to Madness: '''Channeled spell. Adds 1% of submission to Oraclos every 3 seconds. ''Interruptible. **'Crippling Overblast': Deals 196,777 - 201,432 damage to the target, reducing their movement speed by 20% for 8 seconds. **'Shriek of Horror': Causes all enemies within 6 yards to flee in horror for 3 seconds, and deals 50,000 irresistible damage to them. **'Mar: '''Forms a disfiguring pool under a player's location that deals 54,322 damage per second to them, and grows by 1 yard every 1.5 second as a player stands within it, increasing damage by 10% per yard grown. While the Singlyph is in it, all damage by the Singlyph is increased by 100%. 'Epitome of Sin' The Epitome of Sin is the actual "boss" of the encounter. It is a giant aberration that can turn Oraclos against you, and devastate enemies raid-wide. This is the hardest "phase" - Overarchs and Overlords can still spawn while the Epitome of Sin is active. *'Enforcing Subjugation: The Epitome of Sin channels a spell that increases submission of Oraclos by 1% every 3 seconds. Cannot be interrupted by player abilities. *'Spires of Destruction: '''Sends three giant missiles towards random targets, heavily shaking the foundation of the area, and dealing 442,232 - 454,322 damage to all enemies hit by the missiles. After the shaking ends... **'Falling Hubris: '''Deals 34,544 - 43,111 damage to all players affected. If the Epitome of Sin is affected, his '''Enforcing Subjugation is halted for ten seconds. *'Impact: ' A heavy melee attack, dealing 300,000 Physical damage to the target. *'Lifeleech: '''Channels a raid-wide spell, dealing 30,000 damage to all enemies every second for three seconds. After Lifeleech ends, the Epitome of Sin gains 25% damage increase for five seconds. *'Forced Resolution: The Epitome of Sin teleports all players away to the opposite side of the room, and channels a heavily-powerful spell. **'Defiled Blob: '''Spawns two (three on Master) blobs to attack the raid that use ranged attacks. They deal 85,000 - 91,000 damage to targets with the highest aggro. **'Overwhelming Blast: 'Deals 657,382 - 718,232 irresistible damage to the raid. *'Rain of Sin: 'Deals 65,442 - 76,543 irresistible damage to the entire raid. *'Deathly Echoes': '''After the Epitome dies, he calls upon three final phases of Overarchs and Overlords, empowering them, and deals 650,000 irresistible damage split amongst all raid members. If any Overlords or Overarchs are alive, this kills them and summons the empowered ones. **'Overlord Empowerment: 'The Overlords are immune to crowd control and mobility effects, and deal 25% increased damage. **'Overarch Empowerment: '''Decreases subjugation time by 1 second, and increases health, damage, and attack speed by 50%. Loot *Corvicus, the Word of Oraclos